seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Bad Princess
:Ester: Marcello and Hugo have done it to you again! :Tubarina: Why do you let them do it? :Ester: Why, Polvina, why? :Polvina: I want to- :Tubarina: We know why! :Ester: Because you want to help. :Marcello and Hugo: laughing :Tubarina: Oh, listen to them! :Marcello and Hugo: laughing :Ester: Laughing and having fun. :Polvina: What’s wrong with that? :Ester: They’re having fun when they should be doing their homework. :Tubarina: But they’re not because you’ve done it for them! :Ester: They ask for help with their homework. :Tubarina: You always say yes because you’re too nice… :Ester: …and they trick you into doing it for them, again and again. :Tubarina: They’re not going to get away with it anymore! :Ester: You’re going to teach them a lesson. :Polvina: I am? :Tubarina: You are, and we’ll be helping. :Tubarina: Okay, let’s see what they’re up to. :Hugo: Aren’t there instructions for this tent, Marcello? :Marcello: Instructions are like rules, Hugo, and who needs rules? :Ester: They’re going to have a camp-out tonight! :Tubarina: Marcello has been talking about nothing else for a week! :Ester: So what? They’re only camping out in the gardens of the Shark Palace. :attempts to go, but Tubarina pulls her back :Polvina: But I’ve really got to go! :Ester: Nowhere but right here. :Tubarina: You’re going to play a trick on them during their campout! :Polvina: A trick? Ooh, uh, I don’t know. :Marcello: Great job, Hugo. I told you we didn’t need instructions. :Hugo: Eh… should it be shaped like that? :Marcello: We can make it any shape we want, and we have! :Polvina: Playing a trick wouldn’t be a nice thing to do. :Ester: Nice time is over, Polvina. :Tubarina: Nice is for yesterday. Today, you’ve got to be bad! :Ester: Be bad to teach those boys a lesson. :Tubarina: Which is good. :Polvina: Uh, s-so I’ve got to be bad to do something good? :Ester: That’s it! :Tubarina: Now you understand. :Marcello: Did you see the girls watching us earlier, Hugo? :Hugo: I did. What do you think they were doing? :Marcello: The usual. Planning to annoy us. :Polvina: This isn’t going to work! :Ester: Just try it. :girls put a blanket over Polvina :Tubarina: Give us a scare, Polvina. :Polvina: Uh, boo. :Tubarina: Oh, oh yeah, good idea. Start lame and make it better from there. :Ester: Try again. :Polvina: Do I have to? :Ester and Tubarina: Yes! :Polvina: scary sounds :Hugo: What was that? :Marcello: The girls. :Hugo: What’s wrong with them? :Marcello: That question has so many answers. Come on, Hugo. :Polvina: Was that better or bad? :Tubarina: Uh, both. :Ester: Better, but still bad. :Tubarina: Maybe this isn’t going to work. :Polvina: I told you that! :Ester: Maybe we should find some other way to stop them using you to do their homework. :Polvina: I really don’t mind helping them. :Tubarina: They’re taking advantage of you, Polvina. :Ester: And it’s gotta stop. :Polvina: struggles :Tubarina: Hold still. :Ester: We’ll get it off. :Polvina: Don’t worry, I can do it. trips :begin eating at her :Polvina: Ooh! Woo! What was that? :Tubarina: Parrotfish. :Ester: Watch it, Polvina, you’re upsetting them even more. :Polvina: I’m sorry, parrotfish, I didn’t mean to disturb you. :continue squawking, Polvina trips again :Marcello: I know what the girls are doing. They were gonna try and give us a scare. :Hugo: But, we’re going to give them a scare first, right? :Marcello: You got it, Hugo. :Polvina: struggling :Marcello: Here they come. Now! :Marcello and Hugo: scary noises, then they get scared :and Hugo accidentally run into their own tent while being chased by Polvina and the parrotfish :Ester: Now that’s what we’re looking for! :Tubarina: That’s a really “grade A” scare! :Ester: Go, Polvina, go! :Shark King: What in the seas? Terrible! Argh! Well boys, what’s your explanation for all this? :Hugo: I-I-It was the horrible sea monster, sir. :Marcello: And those crazy parrotfish. :Hugo: The crazy, tickling parrotfish. :Marcello: They chased us all around the garden. :Shark King: Horrible sea monster? Crazy, tickling parrotfish? :Marcello: Y-You don’t believe us, sir? :Shark King: Of course I believe you. :Hugo: You do? :Shark King: Hmm. And you should ask the sea monster and the parrotfish to help you clean up this mess, which you’ll be doing for the next week! :Hugo: I don’t think he did believe us, Marcello. :Marcello: Oh, really? :girls were looking on all this time :Polvina: I have to tell the Shark King that it was my fault. :Ester: You could do that. :Tubarina: But you won’t. :Polvina: I should! :Ester: You can’t! :Tubarina: The boys deserve it! :Ester: For taking advantage of you. :Polvina: They still don’t know it was me, but they’ll work it out, sooner or later. :Tubarina: Oh, it’ll be way later before they figure it out. :Polvina: You don’t want me to tell because you’ll get into trouble too. :Ester: So every way you look at it, you can’t tell the Shark King. :Polvina: I am. I’m going to tell the Shark King. :Tubarina: You know what my father will say? :Ester: imitating This is not like you at all, Polvina. You’re usually so nice. :Polvina: The Shark King won’t say that. :Tubarina: unintelligible …''really bad princess, aren’t you, Polvina?'' :Polvina: Hah! He won’t say that either. :Ester: Bad princess Polvina. Bad princess! :Polvina: And he’ll never say that. :Tubarina: Well, then, go ahead and knock. Find out. :Polvina: Er, bad princess? :Ester and Tubarina: Bad princess. :Polvina: I-I have to think about this some more. :Ester: We’d better follow her. :Tubarina: And make sure she doesn’t tell my father. :Polvina: What is the right thing to do? :squawking :Ester: What you’re doing is the right thing. :Polvina: Is it? :Tubarina: The boys deserve it! :Polvina: But I don’t think they do. They shouldn’t be left to take all the blame, or clean up the whole garden. :Ester: Yes, they do! Totally! :Polvina: I just don’t know what- huh? Uh, why am I talking to myself? And why am I getting answers back? :finds Ester and Tubarina hiding in the seaweed :Ester and Tubarina: Uh, hi. :Polvina: Oh, let me work this out on my own, will you? :Hugo: I’ve been thinking about the sea monster. :Marcello: So have I. I bet it was one of those girls. :Hugo: One of the girls? Are you sure it wasn’t a monster from the lowest depths of the Abysmal Kingdom seeing a friend, lost and lonely and lurching in loveless distress? :Marcello: It could be, but it’s more likely one of the girls. :is looking from a rock, then she swims away :Hugo: Hey, there’s Polvina. :Marcello: Polvina! We want to talk to you. :Polvina: They know it’s me. pause I-I can’t hide forever. I have to talk to them. Hey, I’m over here! :Marcello: Why did you run away? :Polvina: I know what you’re going to say, and I’m sorry. :Hugo: You’re sorry? No, we’re sorry. :Polvina: Sorry for what? :Marcello: We’ve been feeling bad about getting you to do our homework all the time. :Hugo: W-We don’t mean to do it, but you know… :Marcello: We’re lazy. :Polvina: So you know you’ve been taking advantage of me? :Hugo: T-That’s why we’re sorry. We should start helping you with your homework. :Marcello: Whoa there, Hugo. Let’s not get silly about this. :Polvina: Have you started to feel like this since cleaning up the garden? :Hugo: It was before that. :Marcello: We’ve known it all the time. We just didn’t want to say anything until now. :Hugo: Because, you know… :Marcello: You were doing all our homework. It was great! :Hugo: But we’ll stop now. :Polvina: Thanks, boys. Now, I have to see the Shark King and do the right thing. :Ester: H-Have you boys seen Polvina? :Marcello: Yeah, you just missed her. :Hugo: She’s going to see the Shark King! :Tubarina: gasp She didn’t say anything about doing the right thing? :Marcello: Yes, she did! :Hugo: How did you know? :Ester: The right thing? She can’t do that! :Tubarina: We won’t let her! :Tubarina: Polvina! Stop! :Ester: Think about what you’re doing! :Tubarina: Doing the right thing is totally overrated! :Tubarina: Let’s stay outside my father’s study. :Ester: She’ll have to get past us to get to the Shark King. :pause :Tubarina: She should be here by now. :Shark King: So there really was a sea monster? :opens :Ester: gasp We’re too late! :Polvina: That was me, sir. :Shark King: And uh, the tickling parrotfish? :Polvina: They were real too. :Shark King: And you’ll be cleaning up the garden instead of the boys? :Polvina: That’s right, sir. :Shark King: Hmm. Thank you for telling the truth, Polvina. You’re always such a good girl. Ester and Tubarina Will you two just be standing there or will you join us? :Ester and Tubarina: Yes, sir. :Polvina: So, you’re not surprised, sir? You don’t think I’m a… a bad princess? :Shark King: Certainly not. Where in Salacia would you get such a silly idea is that? :Polvina: giggling Silly ideas can be found everywhere, Your Highness. :Shark King: I’m just pleased you did the right thing, unlike some princesses. :Tubarina: Oh, who… who do you mean, Father? Soraia, right? Or…or Leia? Or, you know, you must mean Marli. She’s always in trouble. :Ester: whispering :Tubarina: Oh. :Polvina: The boys knew that they did the wrong thing. :Ester: So they didn’t need a lesson? :Polvina: Not at all. :Tubarina: We should’ve guessed it would never work. :Ester: You could never be a bad princess. :Tubarina: Oh, you’re just too good, Polvina. :Polvina: I can be bad if I want to. :Ester: You? scoffs Never. :Tubarina: Yeah, we’ve seen your bad, and it’s still good. :Polvina: sputters I’ll show you I can be bad! :Ester: Go on, Polvina, try your worst. :Tubarina: Let’s see you as bad. :Polvina: thinks Well… I’m sure I could think of something bad if I had more time. :Ester: We knew it. :Tubarina: You’re too good, Polvina. :Polvina: Maybe I am. into some parrotfish Oh no! The parrotfish! :parrotfish peck at Ester and Tubarina :Ester: Stop tickling! :Tubarina: Ooh, not the tickling! :two are laughing :Ester: Polvina, this is all your fault! :Tubarina: This is so bad! :Polvina: giggles Maybe I can be bad after all. :and Tubarina continue laughing